Opposition
}} The Opposition, rarely referred as Zexi's Covenant, was a Sangheili Covenant remnant faction that rose from the ashes of the Covenant's downfall in 2553 and was founded and led by Zexi 'Nrahom, alongside Shaxa 'Zosam, and mostly consisted of female Sangheili members with little number of males along with Unggoy, Kid-Yar and few Mgalekgolo. Unlike other Covenant remnant factions, Zexi and Shaxa never considered the Opposition as the legitimate successor to the previous Covenant, but rather just a group of Sangheili fighting against the Loyalists. The faction is known by its members as the New Covenant, other factions and the UNSC know it as the Feminist Covenant while the Loyalists simply called them Heretics. The faction waged a war against the Covenant Loyalists from 2553 to 2554 and later other remnant factions from 2554 to 2556 before being absorbed into the Swords of Sanghelios. The Opposition's very small navy only had a single ''CAS''-class assault carrier, which served as the faction's flagship, and three ''CCS''-class battlecruisers. The carrier was given by the separatists as a result of Zexi's refusal to join them. The three battlecruisers were stolen from the Covenant Loyalists. History War against the Loyalists Battle of Malurok After losing their loved ones in the Great Schism, both Zexi and Shaxa had escaped the massacre of every Sangheili in the Covenant and found refuge with other female Sangheili, luckily who were trained to use weaponry, and convinced them to band together and fight against the Covenant Loyalists in order to avenge their lost loved ones. This faction became the first widely known female Covenant faction by the UNSC, Covenant Loyalists and the Separatists. First fighting on the world of Malurok, the Opposition had hoped to crush a peace treaty meeting between the Covenant Loyalists and a splinter group of Covenant Separatists to work as double agents whereas they were successful in breaking the meeting but resulted in a pyrrhic victory for the Opposition. Battle of Balaho A few weeks later, the Opposition found out that the Unggoy were in turmoil of civil war, stressed by the Great Schism, and decided to "help" settle their conflict in hopes of having them as cannon fodder, but not pushing them completely into being expendable pawns as the previous Covenant used them to be. Both Zexi and Shaxa valued the lives of Unggoy as important members whom they grew to respect in recent years. Remnants war Between the years of 2554 and 2556, the Opposition waged war against numerous Covenant remnant factions, including Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and the Servants of the Abiding Truth. 'Nyon's Covenant-Opposition conflict After the collapse of Jul's Covenant, the Opposition's conflict with the faction resulted in a tie and the start of a smaller conflict between them and Sali 'Nyon's Covenant. The Opposition were the victors of the war as Sali's Covenant backed down. Opposition-Servants conflict Although the Opposition had no presence on any planets controlled by the Servants, they were disliked by the faction since the Opposition was being led by two female Sangheili and sparked the Opposition-Servants conflict. After almost a year's worth of fighting, the Opposition defeated the Servants and warned them about their actions if they challenged the two again. Reorganization Sometime in October 2556, the Opposition saw the end of the Covenant Empire truly when they defeated a minor Jiralhanae faction. They believed that the civil war was now over and both Zexi and Shaxa agreed on having their faction being absorbed into the larger Swords of Sanghelios led by Thel 'Vadam. Military The Opposition's military forces were weak in terms of size and territory, however morale for most of the Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and the few Mgalekgolo remained high enough that they won most battles against their enemies. With no official military structure, both Zexi and Shaxa maintained the Opposition with its administrative and military sections merged together. The small structure of the Opposition's military forces were informally organized in different areas of expertise. *Sentinels of the High LeaderThe Sentinels of the High Leader were the protectors and guardians of High Leader Zexi 'Nrahom and occasionally Supreme Commander Shaxa 'Zosam. While the Honour Guards only protected members of the High Council and not Zexi as commanded by the Proclamation of the Revived Covenant. *Opposition army **Opposition regiments **Opposition armoured batteries *Opposition navy **Fleet of Perilous Retribution **Opposition starfighter legions Ships Since the Opposition navy was small and didn't have much territory, it maintained its control over Balaho with its single ''CAS''-class assault carrier and three escorting CCS-class battlecruisers. The navy also had several squadrons of ''Seraph''-class Starfighters and Type-52 Troop Carriers for ground troop deployment, both the Seraph and Troop Carriers were modified to fit the Opposition. The Opposition also made use of their own specialized variants of the Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft and Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter. Vehicles The vehicles operated by the Opposition army were out-dated Covenant Empire variants that included the Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicles, Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicles, Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriages, Type-26 Assault Gun Carriages, and only a few Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platforms. Most of these were modified by the Opposition to their liking, such as decals, logos, and colouring schemes. Rank Structure The Opposition's Sangheili use the same structure as the Covenant Empire's Sangheili ranking. *Supreme Commander *Field Marshal *Shipmistress *SentinelAlthough not directly replacing the Covenant Empire's Honour Guard concept, the Sentinel was part of the Sentinels of the High Leader branch. *Honour Guard Ultra *Honour Guardsmen *General *Sangheili Ultra *Sangheili Major *Sangheili Minor Trivia *The Opposition on Halo Fanon is loosely based on two versions of the Opposition in other universes. *#The first example is the Empire of Opposition on Star Wars Fanon. *#The second example is the Opposition within the Eclipse Universe. Notes Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Opposition Category:Covenant remnants